Ali's Notebook
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: AU 'Emily wonders what Alison writes about in her notebook, Alison's answer surprises her, and leads to confessions, and possibly a little kissing.' Emison, femslash, and one-shot. Prompt from tumblr. Fluffy!


**Title: Ali's Notebook**

_**Fandom: Pretty Little Liars**_

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Emily and Alison; Emison**_

**Summary: AU 'Emily wonders what Alison writes about in her notebook, and Alison's answer suprizes her.' Emison, femslash, and one-shot. Prompt from tumblr.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Pretty Little Liars, **  
**or its characters; I'm just writing about them.**

_**Warning? Kissing, Emison, and femslash. The kissing isn't very graphic, but if you ship Paily or hate "girl on girl" you should probably leave now. *Waves* Bye... Or "hello" if you're staying to have a read.**_

* * *

**Ali's Notebook**

* * *

"What do you keep writing in that notebook?"

Emily wasn't sure what prompted her to ask the question to the blonde in front of her. Genuine curiosity, possibly, but Emily also knew that there was a part of her that was hoping that Alison was writing about her in that journal of hers. Though it seemed nearly impossible to her, she often wondered if her friend had feelings towards her like the ones Emily harbored for Alison. Or even something that _resembled_ romantic, it didn't have to be love; attraction would be good enough for Emily.

Alison's eyes moved away from her writing, her pen taping against the hard cover of the notebook; she was obviously anxious about whatever she happened to be writing, and wanted to get back to it as soon as she could.

The blonde cocked her head to the side; studying Emily. Her eyes soon lit up, realizing that the question was asked with innocent intentions, not noisy ones. _Ali was never like this with the other girls_, Emily observed. She always had her guard up with them, but never with her. _"You're the only one who really understands me, Em; the only one that I can completely be honest with."_ Alison had said to her once.

"Do you _really_ want to know, Em?" The question was simple enough, but with Alison's devious smirk Emily wondered if she really_ did_ want to know.

Despite her uncertainty -_or maybe because of it?_- Emily nodded her head, which caused Alison's smirk to break into a smile, something else she mostly only did when she was alone with Emily. Their bond both excited and confused the raven-haired girl.

"I write about lots of things; I write about life, I write poems. I write about _you_, Em."

Emily wasn't expecting that, it was _exactly_ what she was hoping for, and she couldn't possibly think of how she was supposed to react to that. Emily certainly couldn't pull off the nonchalant tone that Alison had used; as if admitting that she wrote about Emily was no big deal.

"_Me?_"

_Smooth._ She sarcastically commented to herself in her thoughts. Emily was _sure_ that her voice cracked at the end, and the question probably sounded like a squeak, but if Alison noticed she didn't mention it.

"Yeah; I write about you. And of course I write about the other girls too."

"Of course..."

_Of course_ Alison wasn't only writing about her, she was such an idiot for getting her hopes up. There was _no way_ that Alison liked her _that way_; she was- well, _Alison_; popular, breathtakingly beautiful, and incredibly sweet once she let down her walls, and then there was Emily; plain, awkward, and sporty. There was simply _no way_ in the normal world that a girl like Alison would fall for someone like Emily.

As if Alison sensed Emily's disappointment, she quickly added, "I write about you more, though."

And Alison _did_, she _honestly, truly did_. Alison would try to write a poem, or just write for a while, and most of the time it would end up being about Emily. About the way she herself acted so differently around Emily, or sometimes about how Emily was like a mermaid when she swam. The blonde was _positive_ that her subconscious was attempting to tell her something.

Emily perked up, hearing the honesty in Alison's voice she knew that her friend wasn't lying to her.

"Ali," She started hesitantly. "Can, I... Can I kiss you?"

Emily wasn't sure how she forced the words out of her mouth without choking on them. She tried to avoid thinking about how shy, and stupid she must have sounded; after all, who even _asks_ someone for permission to kiss them anymore?

In answer, Alison pressed her lips against Emily's.

They had kissed once before; in the library, and Emily had memorized the taste of Alison's lips, and how they felt against her own. Emily wondered if the reason it was all better now was because Alison had been the one to initiate the kiss this time around, instead of tentatively pressing her lips against Emily's for only close on to three or four seconds. It was hard to imagine Alison doing anything _"tentatively"_ but this was uncharted territory for both of them.

Alison tasted like vanilla, just like she had before, and Emily savored the flavor, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before their kiss was cut short. The blondes lips parted slightly, and Emily's soon followed.

Her heart raced wildly as she felt Alison's body press against her; her arms wrapped around Emily's neck. This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like, she concluded. They have had so many almost kisses, and the few chaste ones, that Emily now had plotted out exactly the way she wanted it to go.

It was all going perfect until Alison pushed them both down onto the bed.

Out of breath, Emily unlocked her and Alison's lips; breaking the kiss. But the blonde then continued her kissing along Emily's collar bone.

"Ali, stop."

Alison didn't stop; she just continued pressing her lips against Emily's skin. When she did reply it was while she was doing said kissing. "Why Em; I thought that this was what you wanted?"

"I _do_ want this! But we need to talk about this."

Emily wasn't exactly sure how anyone _wouldn't_ want Alison, but they really needed to talk about what was happening between them; Emily hadn't even known that Alison was into her like _that_. While Alison knew that they needed to talk about it, right now she didn't want to think; she just wanted to do whatever she could before her mind told her to be practical about this, and then she wouldn't end up kissing Emily.

"What's there to talk about? _I_ know you like me, and that you want this, and _you_ know that I like you, and that I want this too." Alison had now stopped, and was currently still on top of Emily, looking at the girl with a confused expression.

"No, Ali, that's the problem; I _didn't_ know that you liked me. Can we please talk about this?"

Alison slowly nodded, pulling herself off of Emily and moving to sit on the other side of the bed. Alison wasn't really sure how Emily hadn't realized that she liked her; the blonde knew that she wasn't exactly shouting her love from the rooftops, but she wasn't exactly being _subtle_ either; the _looks_, the flirtatious jokes, the _smiles_, and _god_, Alison was _sure_ she gave Emily puppy dog eyes whenever she talked to her.

Sometimes Alison seriously thought that Emily was _the most_ oblivious person in the world.

"Em, we've _kissed_, I'm not exactly sure how much clearer I could have been."

Alison really _wasn't_ sure; she had _no idea_ how love worked, because before Emily she had never felt it, and she wasn't sure how to go about it; the flirting and the looks were what she usually did when she saw someone hot and wanted to let them know that she was interested, and the smiles and puppy dog eyes, while they were a _completely_ unconscious thing, Alison had seen many people that she in love in movies and TV shows do the exact same thing.

"Sure, we kissed, and then we didn't talk about it after that."

The blonde bit her lip, and Emily took this as a sign to continue.

"Ali, I need to tell you, I- I think I'm in love with you, and I need to know that this isn't just another fling for you; that I'm not just one of your mysterious boyfriends that you toss back and forth; that you actually love me too."

There was no hesitation when Alison replied, and it relieved Emily like the other girl wouldn't believe.

"This is different, Em; I just don't know how to love very well, so when I realized that I loved you, you have to try to understand how confused I was. But I'm here now, and I love you, I really love you."

Emily smiled and leaned in to hug Alison, which she easily accepted.

"So, are you going to write about this in your notebook now, Ali?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I just thought that I'd write some Emison fluff in celebration of the upcoming season four finale, and all of the unavoidable Emison scenes that are bound to happen! If you liked this one-shot, why don't you favorite and review? C'mon, it's not hard!**


End file.
